Forgotten
by fear4everleading
Summary: What happens when something is forgotten? In Sunstreaker's case when he forgets most of his past, a lot of trouble. How will the Autobots react to a totally different mech that they knew?


**Bold-cybetronian **___**Underlined-comlink**_

Forgotten

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood outside the Ark. "Sunny…"

"What?" Sunstreaker snapped. Sideswipe placed his hand on Sunstreaker's chest plate.

"Sunny I can feel your pain, anger, and sadness over the bond. I know you had a nightmare last night. I know that it was about…. Before." Sunstreaker snarled

"I know what my own dream was about Sideswipe and I do not want to talk about it."

"Sunny…." Sideswipe whined. "Sunstreaker!" He gave a push through the bond. "Talk to me or else I will find out through the bond." Sunstreaker sighed.

"Yesterday, after I woke from a dream, I decided to the wash racks to calm down. On my way there, the lights where off and I bumped into Prowl…..hard, he fell on top of me and it just," Sunstreaker's hand curled into a fist, "It just made me remember, that's all. Why does it matter? You already knew that I don't like Prowl because it reminds me too much of … Before."

Sideswipe sighed. "Sunny…." Sunstreaker snarled

"Don't call me that!"

"He would want you to move on." Sunstreaker shoved Sideswipe into the side of the Ark, holding him up by his neck.

"You think I don't fragging know that!"

"I'm sorry, okay. Let's just forget about it. It wasn't only hard on you." Sunstreaker rolled his eyes.

"Oh please dear brother. I had it a hundred times worse. You know what happened. You know what I went through!" Sunstreaker might have gone even further if the alarm bells hadn't rung. Prime's voice boomed over the com-link channel

"Decepticons attack at the power plant 22 miles out. Smokescreen, Prowl, Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker meet at the front of the Ark."

Sunstreaker let go of Sideswipe's neck and stormed over to the front of the Ark. Sideswipe rubbed his neck then chased after him. By the time Sideswipe got there, everyone was already there and waiting for him. At his arrival, Optimus yelled out

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" So everyone transformed and rolled out. When the Autobots arrived at the scene, all the Decepticons where waiting, Megatron and Starscream in front.

"Megatron! Give the energon cubes back to the humans!" yelled Prime. Megatron laughed and the rest of the Decepticons joined in.

"Never! Decepticons attack!" The seekers took flight and the other Decepticons charged at the Autobots. Megatron and Optimus ran at each other, yelling insults. Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker.

"Jet Judo time?" Sunstreaker nodded, looking up at the command trine, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp.

"Jet Judo time."

The battle went on for about an hour until both armies stood across from each other. The Autobots yelled insults at the Decepticons and the Decepticons yelled insults at the Autobots, but everyone stayed on their side until a blur of yellow landed on Starscream. Everyone stood still. It was the unspoken rule not to cross the line at the end of a battle and no one would be suicidal enough to do that anyway. But everyone saw it happen.

The brave or absolutely insane mech attacked Starscream, literally tearing him apart. Starscream screamed, living up to his name. An arm actually flew out of the fray and landed next to Megatron. The mech stood up after whispering something to him, leaving Starscream in a puddle of his own energon and glass from his shattered cockpit.

It was Sunstreaker. He stood there, his optics shone completely white and he panted, just standing there, but then growled. All the Autobots and Decepticons except for Optimus and Megatron took one step or more back at the absolutely feral expression on Sunstreaker's face. Megatron took a step closer to him and Sunstreaker lunged at him, jumping on his back and tearing into him, as he had Starscream. "Decepticons retreat!" Megatron yelled. He flew into the air after grabbing Starscream. Megatron threw Sunstreaker off into a nearby cliff in panic.

The Autobots had stood there in shock as it sunk in on what had just happened. Sunstreaker had just taken on Starscream, beaten him almost to the point to deactivation and then attacked Megatron and lived.

"Did that… Did that really just happen?" Bluestreak asked timidly.

"I think so. Unless we are all crazy." Replied Jazz.

"What do you think he said, you know Starscream, to get Sunstreaker like that?" asked Bluestreak.

"Don't know but it must have been pretty bad if Sunstreaker got that bat-shit crazy." Smokescreen answered.

"Who's is going to go get crazy bot?" inquired Cliffjumper "I call not it."

Prowl turned to face the Autobots all murmuring to each other.

"It would be most logical if Prime would approach him because he is most likely the only one who can take him on right now." Optimus walked over to the cliff that Sunstreaker had been thrown into.

"Sunstreaker?" Sunstreaker popped out of seemingly nowhere and turned around to face Prime with a snarl on his lips and his eyes glowed white. He growled and held his fists out in front of him.

"I won't let you have them! I won't!" Sunstreaker yelled swinging his fists.

"Sunstreaker you need to calm do-." Optimus was cut off when Sunstreaker launched himself at Prime. "Sunstreaker stop!" Ratchet! Get out a sedative! Ironhide! Prowl! Help me hold him down!" The rest of the Autobots never moved.

Cliffjumper said "What? What would make Sunstreaker react like that?"

"I don't know," said Smokescreen, "but I intend to find out."

Ratchet pushed the needle into Sunstreaker's neck and he immediately went limp. "Sunstreaker will be out for a day." He dusted himself off and marched over to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe! What the frag is wrong with your idiot brother?!" Every one stepped closer.

Sideswipe slowly shook his head back and forth. "I can't. I just.. I don't really know. Starscream said something really bad though. Something that would have been better left unsaid." He looked up at Ratchet who was standing next to his kneeling form. "Sunstreaker just lost it. I know he wouldn't attack any Autobots, not unless they did something to him first. Sunny just lost control."

Ratchet nodded. Smokescreen muttered under his breath.

"What was Sunstreaker talking about? Why would he try to protect someone from Prime? Something is going on that no one but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker know about and I am going to find out." Mirage rolled his optics. Why would Smokescreen care so much anyway? He thought. Prime sighed and called out "Autobots, let's go back to the Ark."

Sideswipe sat outside the med-bay that Sunstreaker was now lying in, being guarded in case he woke up again. He put his head in his hands and sighed angrily, a habit he had picked up from the humans. This day was really not going as planned. Today was Sunstreaker's and his day off. He was supposed to get his brother to fess up. Check. Then get him overcharged and have special bonding time. No check. Then make Sunstreaker smile, a real smile. Definitely not a check.

Sideswipe groaned in utter defeat. This day did really not go as planned. Bluestreak came over to Sideswipe smiling hesitantly. "Hey Sideswipe, I know you're probably upset right now, I mean I know I would be upset if my twin brother went crazy and tried to attack Prime and,"

"Bluestreak," Bluestreak gulped.

"Yeah."

"Could you please not talk right now?" Bluestreak was hurt. Sideswipe almost never told him to stop talking. He was too nice and happy and always let Bluestreak ramble on.

"Uh, sure Sideswipe it's just that I was wondering if you wanted to come to the rec room you know because there is a party going on because Starscream is not going to be able to do anything for a while and Megatron got injured and, oh wait that wasn't insensitive was it? I wasn't trying to be insensitive about you're twin, I just wanted you to come to the party and…..Sideswipe? Are… are you okay?" Sideswipe smiled ruefully.

"I'm not okay Bluestreak, not as much as I would like to be. I won't be okay until Sunny is back and by my side, but yeah, I'll come to the party. I'm not doing any bot any good by just sitting here. Who knows, maybe Sunny will feel me happy over the bond and wake up? " Sideswipe stood up and followed a confused Bluestreak to the rec room.

"Well look who decided to show." Jazz slurred a little and staggered over to Sideswipe. "You have to try Smokey's new mix. Gets you overcharged so fast." Jazz held out both of his hands, putting them as close together as possible to try to show how close.

"Eh, why the frag not?" and with that Sideswipe took the cube off of the table and chugged it down.

A few hours later, after most of the other Autobots had passed out or gone back to their rooms, only Smokescreen, Jazz, and Sideswipe where playing a game in the rec room.

"Is it meh turn? I'hm pretty sure it is. Okay, Smokescreen have you ever interfaced with bot without door wings?" Jazz asked, lounging in his chair made by Grapple out of energon cubes. Sideswipe wondered if that was comfortable.

"I have actually. Interfacing with mechs with door wings is" His face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't know. It just feels weird." Smokescreen was hunched forward on a stool his door wings stretching to the side, making it look like he had wings.

"Okay Sideswipe. Tell me something about your past. Yours and Sunny's. Something stupid you guys did." Sideswipe lifted his helm off the table and stood up off the ground. He smiled mischievously.

"Well there was this one time when I convinced Sunny to…."

"How did you get out of that one?" Jazz asked with wide optics. Smokescreen snorted. He had stopped listening after Sideswipe had said that a giant flying monkey had flown him around Kaon after he had flown by himself over a land filled with extinct cyber ponies with wings he had stolen from the Winglord of Vos after Sunstreaker sang him to sleep. Smokescreen thought that Sideswipe was just being ridiculous.

"Well, Sunny's bond mate" Sideswipe continued. Smokescreen spit out the high grade in his mouth.

"What? Sunstreaker was bonded?!" Sideswipe cocked his head to the side, confused. "Yeah, he still is, but you have to be nice to him. He's pretty strong and could beat you to scrap with his staff. Sunstreaker will be back after him from his art gallery or is he out singing? Hmm. I'm not really sure, but you got to show respect to Nightwing or else he will beat you to scrap with his staff." Sideswipe nodded firmly. Then he slouched back down like he had deflated.

"They had been so happy. When Starlight was born, they really thought that they were the most blessed bots on Cybertron." Sideswipe's eyes brightened.

"Then what happened Sideswipe? What happened to Sunstreaker?" smokescreen begged.

"Something happened. Something bad. Really bad. Just got to protect him. Can't let him get hurt again. Gotta…." With that Sideswipe slumped forward and his helm bounced off the table and laid on the floor in recharge with his aft sticking up in the air leaving Smokescreen wondering how much of what Sideswipe had said was true.

Meanwhile in the med-bay Sunstreaker started to wake up. First Aid was in the other room cleaning up the tools when he heard a beep in the other room, signaling that Sunstreaker was awake. He wondered if he should wake up ratchet or just deal with Sunstreaker himself. "Hmm." First Aid muttered. "On one hand we have to deal with a possibly insane Sunstreaker that could easily tear me to pieces or a sleep deprived Ratchet." First Aid nodded to himself. "Sunstreaker it is."

When he came in, he saw Sunstreaker sitting up on the berth rubbing the back of his head. First Aid came closer and closer, surprised that Sunstreaker hadn't said anything yet. Usually he said something the moment he came in the room.

"Sunstreaker?" First Aid asked hesitantly. Sunstreaker's head shot up and his eyes zeroed in on First Aid's Autobot badge in the center of his chest.

"Who is Sunstreaker?"


End file.
